User blog:Roinelll/Discord 1-04
<< Previous Chapter ---- Solace - Kongou Giant "Maybe I shouldn't have broken the rest before coming here..." "Oh well, I'll just get what I wanted to recover then." ---- ---- "Oooh?" The hooded girl smirked as she checked the last recording on the terminal. It was about the Cocoon Maiden she had spared a few days back, in the past few days it had came into contact with two other Aragami. An Ogretail, which had drawn the shorter stick when it tried to confront the Maiden. In the end, the white skulled beast ran away from the encounter, with numerous holes poked into the skull and tail coming from the spikes of the immobile Aragami. "So now there are two of them?" Her smirk turned into a slight grin as this replay unfolded. A Kongou, a monkey-like Aragami was feasting on the remains of the Maiden. While it tried to defend, the simian was faster and stronger compared to the small Aragami. "I would have liked for there to be more, but two should be fine enough." ---- "So you fled from her?" The pale girl greeted the recently returned dark skinned God Eater. "Ain't that nice." "Get the hell out of my way." Soma answered rather irritated as he tried to push the girl aside and march past her. Just as he steps past, the girl starts humming a song that makes him freeze on the spot. "Shut up." He growls, turning towards the girl and staring at her menacingly. "Tragedy storms him, when demons spare her life and all discover she has a demonheart." Despite the God Eater grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed into the wall, she continued to sing in a voice that would have woken the dead. Or even deafened Aragami if any would have been nearby. "Demonheart." She smirked, even though Soma's hands gripped her throat hard enough that she should have started choking soon. "One more word." He threatened her, holding back the building rage inside him. The day wasn't an easy one at all, plus adding the annoying rookie to the mix, Soma was already approaching the limit of his capacity to stay calm. "You better not bring her into this." "Why? Flower isn't here anymore." In return the girl was slammed into the wall forcefully. "Aw~ Feeling lonely?" "I'm going to break your neck if you continue." The God Eater gave a final warning, before the girl snickered and he felt a sharp pricking sensation on his right wrist. "What the-?" He let her go as a nauseating pain started to rush through his system. "I hope you're not trying to compare Flower with my Sierra." Her tone lowered signaling that she was done with her games. "That Dead Weight is not like her!" Soma countered, irritated by her and also disgusted by the feeling spreading throughout his body. "What did you do to me?" "Prevented a disaster." The girl snickered simply. "Oh and of course Sierra is unlike Flower." She stopped, measuring the effect of the toxin she had administered. "Flower had already withered because of you." That was the point when the God Eater snapped and kicked the pale girl with all his might, towards the door that was just opening. ---- End of Chapter 2016,07,27 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic